To Have a Home
by musicals4life
Summary: Tanya Josephina Up didn't want to be the next generation of the Starship Rangers, she only wanted to have a normal life and leave the Starship that she had been stuck on all of her life. When the opportunity arises to go down to Earth, she takes it
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is going to be a sequel to Starship set waaay in the future, like seventeen whole years! Anyhoodle, this fanfiction will be circled around the "next generation of the Starship Rangers". Mostly it will be circled around Taz and Up's daughter, but the others will be in here as well! This first chapter is just the Prologue, so don't be disappointed if nothing has happened yet! **

**This will be kind of like a negative Starship in the sense that Bug wanted to be a Starship Ranger, but Taz and Up's daughter doesn't. This will also include some songs from Starship, with the lyrics altered to fit this story. Bear with me while I try to get this story rolling! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starship or any of its characters or songs, the theatre company Starkid does (duh!). I do, however, own all the characters adorable babies! :)**

* * *

><p>After the Starship's experience on Bug World, things changed drastically. Dr. Space-Claw was taken into custody and Commander Scott Snyder was appointed as the new head of the G.L.E.E. Junior had never come back to the Starship, but whether he was dead or he simply never returned the Ranger's didn't know. The crew didn't miss Junior, now that they knew that he was evil, they figured he had deserved what he got in the end. Bug had taken Junior's place amongst the crew, being permanently placed on the Starship as Ambassador to Bug World, which they visited often.<p>

The positions on the Starship changed as well. After the mission, all of the Rangers had been given Medals of Honor as well as promotions. Up had become the Commander of the Starship and was in charge of assigning all missions. Taz had taken the post of Commander to the new recruits in the Starship's Academy. The students' success rate was soaring because of the progress Taz was making with the children. February was re-assigned to being in charge of the uniform design, which she prospered in. Megagirl headed the robotics department with Tootsie being her second-in-command. Specs was now in charge of the electronics which dealt with every electronic device (besides the robots) on the Starship. She also oversaw the electronic warfare department, which was blossoming wonderfully. Finally, Krayonder had become Taz's lieutenant and made sure that she didn't get too carried away with the kids.

Many other weddings had taken place after Tootsie and Megagirl had taken the lead as well. Three months after Tootsie and Megagirl's wedding, February and Bug had announced their engagement and were married a month later. Specs had finally said yes to Krayonder's many proposals and they were also married within the year. Taz and Up had taken things slower. They had finally professed their love to each other and started "dating". After almost two years, they had gotten married.

The Rangers had also experienced a few births on the Starship in the past seventeen. Tootsie and Megagirl had been gifted with a beautiful baby girl almost exactly nine months after Megagirl had downloaded her "new emotion". February and Bug had twins and they (thankfully) looked human although they had a few strange abilities that they most likely inherited from Bug. Specs had given birth to a boy who was the spitting image of Krayonder. Taz and Up, surprisingly, also had announced Taz's pregnancy with a baby girl. Nine months later Tanya Josephina Up was born. Taz and Up had raised Tanya on the Starship as well as all of the others, they didn't want to leave what they had called home for so long. The children grew up together and as soon as they were of age, they were enrolled into the Starship's Academy. All of them were on their way to becoming the next generation of Starship Rangers.


	2. Chapter 1: Hide and Seek, You're Found

**Here's chapter one especially for the ever so lovely CalculusWasTough! In this chapter I've changed the lyrics from I wanna be (a Starship Ranger). With my changed lyrics, it's easier to read them if you sing them to the tune of the song! ^_^ Also, Lily may seem really mean this chapter but that's because...nah, she's just really mean. :) I've always wanted to write a mean character and I couldn't pass it up! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Starship (if I did then I wouldn't be up until ten writing fanfiction for it). I only own this plot line (kinda), Lily, Tanya, and my changed lyrics (which took forEVER!)**

**P.S: The first person who can tell me the reference I used to "Little White Lie" will be able to name Specs and Krayonder's son (who will be in the next chapter). Put the answer (and maybe a teeny review?) in the review box. If you answer, please sign the review so I can reply to it and tell you if you've won. Also, please no _estúpido _names! ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tanya was sitting in the far corner of the Starship's library staring solemnly out of a tiny window. She wanted to be able to see the beautiful things that the others claimed to be able to see, but all she saw was black, dust, and stars in the distance. To Tanya it didn't look beautiful, it looked cold and resolute. It didn't look like home, but to her it was. The Starship had been Tanya's home for fifteen years, and although she loved her family dearly, she couldn't help but wonder what else was out there for her in the universe. Tanya glanced at her watch absentmindedly and noted that she was late for her class, although she didn't care. She was sure that her parents would be looking for her once she didn't turn up, but she had hid herself so well this time that it was unlikely that they would find her until class was finished. Tanya knew that she would get hell for missing her "important" classes, but she was willing to take the scolding rather than actually go to class where it was probable that she would only embarrass herself.<p>

Her parents were training what they called the "next generation of Starship Rangers". While all of the other kids went to their lessons and training willingly, Tanya didn't want to go. Tanya didn't even think that she wanted to be a Starship Ranger. It's true that training and discipline was all that she knew, but Tanya was almost certain that there was a life out there for her that didn't involve fighting and killing others. She sighed and started to sing a mantra that had been playing over and over in her head for the past week.

"I don't wanna be a Starship Ranger,

Even though I have the things they've got.

I should be a Starship Ranger,

But it's everything, everything…" She hesitated, looking around to be sure that no one could hear her. "That I'm not." Tanya thought of the life that she had dreamed of for years, a life on Earth where she could live without thinking of drills or missions or training. A life where she could be free.

"All of my life I've pictured them down there, living on Earth, a peaceful place.

I may not be down there with them; I'm stuck up here in space.

I've had my fill of thrill and adventure and I'm sick of traveling the galaxy.

The future is now, so I don't see how the time isn't right for me.

And I'll admit it's all in my head, but who says it can't be real?

They may be far away, but I can safely say it doesn't change the way I feel." The inevitability of becoming what she loathed was upon her again.

"I can't be a Starship Ranger, even if it might sound strange." And it did, which is why she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Maybe now I'm still a ranger, but all of that is right about to change." In the distance, Tanya heard the voice of her surrogate older sister Lily Megagirl.

"Tanya? Are you in here?" Tanya sighed. She knew that she would have to answer; if Lily found her before she gave up her hiding spot then Lily would probably punch her. It was a mystery to Tanya where Lily got her temper from; both of her parents were so nice.

"Yeah, I'm back here." Within seconds Tanya was looking into Lily's angry blue eyes. She tossed her blond hair arrogantly, obviously knowing the seniority she held over Tanya. She grabbed her arm and roughly dragged her out of her hiding spot.

"Good, your parents are looking for you." Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and?" Lily turned quickly, her face was red with anger just as it always got when people acted smart with her.

"You should go find them! You're getting your first assignment today in class and you're late. If I don't get you back soon, they'll kill both of us!"

"You're compassion for me is so endearing." Lily's face came inches to Tanya's and her voice was filled with venom.

"Shove the sarcasm; I'm just trying to get you to think realistically for once." Pulling Tanya towards the library exit, Lily sang out her frustration towards the younger girl. "All of your life you've had your head stuck up in the artificial atmosphere.

Don't forget that the ground is solid and those clouds will disappear.

When you're a ranger, you have a purpose like it or not from you to me.

Need I remind you, leave those dreams behind you so you can find what your's can be." She stopped abruptly in the hallway and grabbed Tanya by the shoulders, shaking her gently.

"'Cause the needs of all the rangers, they outweigh the few.

And everybody knows, it's just the way it goes and there's nothing you can do." Lily pulled Tanya along the maze of hallways while the latter glared holes into her "friend's" head. Lily spoke sarcastically to Tanya, not even bothering to look back at her.

"You don't wanna be a Starship Ranger? You're sick of being stuck up here?" She whipped Tanya around.

"No one cares that you don't want to be one;

You have no choice, to you that must be clear." She looked at her watch and swore. "Now we're really late, come on let's get moving before your parents kill us."

They arrived at class and everyone was working on their own assignments.

"Armory, electronic warfare, training the troops, and commanding them too.

We've all got a job to do, and it's how we all survive.

It's how the rangers thrive.

'Cause the needs of all the rangers, they outweigh the few," Tanya joined in miserably.

"I know today's the day," The class echoed her.

"Today's the day,"

"I'll figure out what I should do." The class returned to work on Tanya's last note and the unmistakable noise of Tanya's mother approaching made her groan and Lily send a glare her way. Taz walked quickly up to her daughter and Lily.

"Where the hell have jou two been? I've had jour father looking everywhere for jou!"

"Well did he check the very back corner of the library?"

"No,"

"Well that's where I was," Taz's eyes narrowed at her daughter's sassy tone.

"Don't get smart with me, missy. I was worried when jou didn't show up for class." Tanya thought about saying something about how she didn't even want to be in the stupid class, but she decided against it.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Well, don't let it happen again, _entender?_" Tanya nodded.

"_Sí_,"

"Good." Up came running into the classroom.

"Well there's our little jailbird!" Tanya grinned sheepishly and gave her father a quick one-armed hug.

"Sorry _papá_." Up chuckled.

"Don't worry about it," He looked at Taz. "Well, now that you have your entire class I think I'll be going." Taz quickly gave Up a quick peck on the lips before addressing her class.

"Now class, today we're going to be working on our sparring so partner up and get started!" Tanya was paired up with Lily, as usual. It wasn't that no one else wanted to be her partner, it was just that they were all afraid to be Lily's partner and Tanya's mother insisted on the two being paired together so Lily could help Tanya with her wretched sparring. Within a minute, Lily had Tanya pinned to the mat on her back, Lily holding her down easily with two arms. Taz came around, observing the pairs.

"Good job Lily. Tanya, jou have to remain focused if jou ever hope to pin someone." Tanya rolled her eyes at her mother's back and Lily glared at her, it was kind of a ritual for them.

"She's just trying to help you get better." Tanya was about to alert Lily to the fact that she didn't care if she got better. Instead, she kept her mouth shut and walked out of the classroom, ignoring Lily's shouts for her to come back.

"They'll someday see that I'm not like everyone else.

They'll take one look and know my truthful feelings.

They'll understand that I just can't be giving up my life.

And I can finally live my life free of strife." She heard all of the others back in the classroom singing about their loyalty to the Rangers.

"I wanna be something that can serve the greater good of our race.

I'll do whatever I can to make other worlds a better place." Tanya ignored them and resumed her song.

"If only I could get out of outer space!

I can't be a Starship Ranger, it doesn't matter at all what I know.

So goodbye, Starship Rangers, 'cause here I am, and here I go!" With that, Tanya ignored her mother's yells at her to get back into the classroom and ran away down the hall and turned the corner, putting space between a very angry Taz and herself.


End file.
